Apocalypse
by Dragon Enchantress1
Summary: The Slayers gang go to visit Filia's cousin and when they get there she's gone! And Gourry has the one thing that can save her, can he do it? R/R! ^-^(Chapter Two up!)
1. Default Chapter

AN: Sorry if some of the characters are OOC, I've read fics and the only actual Slayers TRY   
episode I saw was the last one (go figure). Well I've racked my mind a while and this is all   
I could come up with, hope you enjoy! I DID change a little, the Ancient Dragon and the   
Golden did not vaporize each other. I'm almost positive someone might go a little OOC.   
NO ONE (important anyway) will die.  
  
  
  
Filia beat her wings steadily as she glided through the clouds, huffing and puffing.   
The four on her back were exhausted, they had been fly for at least a day or so. "Are we   
there yet...?" Lina grumbled as her hand was placed firmly over her stomach. "I'm hungry..."  
  
"I think that's a normal side effect after a day of not eating." Amelia piped up with a blink.   
Zelgadis sighed and rolled his eyes as he switched around to the side so his back was facing  
everyone. Gourry was satiated with watching the cities and tiny villages pass by them as   
they went.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Gourry asked as he continued to stare. Filia sighed.  
  
"Listen closely, we are going to see my cousin, the elf princess, at her request!" Filia said,   
clearly annoyed. That had to have been the fifth time Gourry had asked that. The blonde   
turned to the two girls with a confused expression upon his face.  
  
"Is it possible to be pure blood dragon and have a cousin who's an elf...?" Gourry asked   
once more, although more in a whisper. Amelia and Lina exchanged glances and shrugged.   
Filia screamed and bucked backward, throwing the Chimera off his guard, tossing him off   
backward. The other three slid down to her tail and clung tightly to it. Amelia reached out   
her hand as far as it would go as Zelgadis happily caught it. Amelia cringed as she started to   
slide down to the end of her tail as the dragon whipped and tossed. Lina and Gourry looked   
upward to find the reason in which had caused this spooked dragon to do so, they gasped as   
they saw their problem: An extremely well-sized Ancient Dragon flew straight at them,   
growling to ear-piercing levels as it attacked Filia. But there was a bigger problem,   
Zelgadis's hand was slipping from Amelia's small one. Amelia gasped as she tightened   
her legs around the dragon's tail as she went to grab the Chimera's hand with both of   
her but it was too late, he had slipped. Lina looked down and her eyes popped as she   
and Amelia screamed out his name. Filia brought up her claw and smacked it across   
the face as she snapped into a dive. She flew under it and gained speed quickly as she   
darted away from it as the giant dragons snickered and flew off in the opposite direction.   
The three climbed back up onto Filia's back.  
  
"Filia! We must go back!" Amelia cried out. Lina sighed sadly as she took Amelia into a   
brief hug. Once she pulled back, Lina saw that there were small tears forming in the girl's   
eyes. Filia hadn't meant to ignore her, but she kept speeding off to the castle (which was   
partly coming into view). A few minutes later, Filia tiredly tried to land unsuccessfully.   
Once about five feet above a lake, she collapsed belly first into the large body of water.   
The force of her weight as a dragon created a small tidal wave that brought the three to   
shore. Filia trembled as she walked slowly to shore and rested the top part of her body  
on it, instantly falling asleep. Lina, Amelia, and Gourry stood and looked around. They   
were amazed, it was the most beautiful forest they'd ever seen. Gourry's expression   
changed as he swiftly turned around, drawing his sword at the same time. He became   
face to face with an arrow, nearly touching his nose, and an elf with a sword's tip at his   
stomach. The words coming out of the elf's mouth were unfamiliar. Three more appeared   
at his side as the three were in a circle of arrows. The lead elf rolled his eyes and said in   
English:  
  
"Why are you here?" It groaned. Gourry blinked as he sheathed his sword.   
  
"We're her to see the princess..." Amelia spoke through tears as she quickly wipes them.   
The elves pulled their arrows back more. Lina paled as her eyes widened.  
  
"WE CAME WITH FILIA SHE'S RIGHT OVER THERE NOW PUT THOSE THINGS DOWN!"   
Lina shrieked as in the process she literally climbed up onto Gourry's shoulders. The elves rolled   
their eyes as they stared in disbelief. Amelia could've easily pulled out her justice speeches,   
but without hearing Zelgadis's rantings it wasn't worth it, that and it's no fun without the whole   
group. She sighed as she pointed a finger over to the snoring dragon in the lake. The elves   
groaned as they let them inside and then went back out to help the priestess. The three were   
in awe. It was a beautiful elf city, there were elves everywhere you looked, and off in the   
distance was a crystalline palace, which looked as though made of wood-looking crystal.   
Filia walked in shortly afterward holding her head and moaning.   
  
"Oh...my head..." Filia moaned as she rubbed her temples. Two elf guards led them through   
the city and warded off some goblins that nipped Filia and Amelia's feet (Lina was still on   
Gourry's shoulders for this reason and the goblins didn't bother with him when they saw   
his sword). Once into the palace the guards held Amelia, Lina and Gourry back as Filia   
stepped forward and muttered a few words while bowing in front of the queen. The queen's   
face was serene, yet her eyes looked troubled, she whispered back, her voice was quivering.   
Filia gasped as her head popped up, her face had petrified written all over it as her jaw dropped.   
She said one more thing as the queen nodded. Filia stood and motioned the others over as she   
ran down a corridor and disappeared into a room. The room was trashed. Things were thrown   
about and pictures hung crooked as tears rolled down Filia's pale cheek. "She was kidnapped...  
They don't know who did it...I have an idea but I can't be positive...okay...just find a small   
hand-stick..." Filia said through tears as the four started to look through the room. Gourry   
looked through a small box and smiled triumphantly as he picked up a small baton looking   
thing. It had small carvings all over it, along with precious jewels embroidered on the body.   
At the end of it was a dragon, it's neck arched while breathing fire. It was so realistic Gourry   
was afraid it would immediately come to life and nip at him. He was hypnotized, he couldn't   
help but wrap it in his belt and stand.  
  
"Filia, we didn't find anything..." Lina sighed as she popped her joints and stretched her back.   
Filia looked at Gourry and Amelia hopefully, but they just shook their heads. The hair on the   
back of Filia's neck stood as she stiffened, she felt a presence in the room. Her hand slowly   
reached under her dress and unsnapped the mace. She looked around glaring, waiting for that   
retched Mazoku to appear. The two girls sighed as Gourry blinked and pointed.  
  
"Umm...Filia...umm...behind you..." He stuttered as he pointed right above her. The girls saw   
this two but cut Gourry off with a shake of their heads. Filia obviously hadn't listened, for she   
screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt a breath of air on her neck. She quickly swerved   
around bringing her mace in a complete circle around her. Xellos laughed as he easily dodged   
it by floating higher. Filia fell to her knees and started crying once more, burying her face in   
her hands. Xellos's eyes opened as his face totally read "what the hell...?".   
  
"I know I teased you a lot but you never cried before..." Xellos said with curiosity in his voice.   
Lina grabbed the collar of his cape and pulled him down so they were nose to nose. She told him   
everything, although he was a little busy feeding off of Filia's anger and hatred toward him to really   
pay attention. The only thing he heard was "Princess" and "Kidnapped" and smiled as he closed his   
eyes once more.  
  
  
  
The group set off with Xellos tagging along behind, poking Filia just to annoy her here   
and there. They were going to wherever Filia had thought her cousin went. Every now and then   
Xellos would laugh for no reason at all...almost as if he enjoyed this little hunt. Well of course he did!   
He was a Mazoku, he laughed at practically anything, but these laughs were different than from the   
ones they were used to. These laughs sent shivers down their spines with every echo. No one said a   
word. 


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Second chapter wee! Got nothing much to say. ^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Filia sighed as she stared up at the stares. They were so silent...yet they had   
a thousand words behind their structure. Filia had made the biggest commotion about   
Xellos not being anywhere near them yet she wouldn't stop talking about how annoying   
he was. Her concentration was broken by something, she didn't know what, for it was   
deadly silent. A sneer crept its way to Filia's lips as her tail matched her mouth. She put   
her lips together and started to hum the song she wrote (AN: it's called somewhere, I'll   
happily send it to you if you want to hear it). There was a groan and a crash of leaves as   
something plummeted to the ground. Filia stood excitedly as she rushed over to the clump   
on the ground. whatever it was it had it's hands over its ears and it was groaning. She put   
her hands on her hips and smiled. " I believe I told you to sleep somewhere else!"  
  
"I was sleeping in the tree!" Xellos whined as he sat up. Filia laughed then yelled,  
  
"I meant totally away from me!" Xellos blinked as he kept the same straight face.   
Xellos shrugged and disappeared, but not without laughing evilly as he evaporated.   
Filia sighed. She was almost scared of what he was laughing at...  
  
  
  
When everyone woke up easily, with the best nights sleep (except for Filia of course).   
Her eyes were droopy from a lack of sleep. She stayed up almost the rest of the night, afraid that   
that Mazoku might want to drop by. Lina yawned and stretched as she scratched her head then  
looked around at everyone. Her head bobbed lightly as she counted everyone. She gave a satisfied   
smile as she put her hands on her hips and tried to stand triumphantly. Gourry looked down at her   
and laughed as he quickly looked away. *Lina raised an eyebrow as she kept her posture. "What?"   
She snapped.  
  
"N-Nothing..." Gourry said with a few more laughs. Lina looked down at herself and sighed.   
  
"You're hopeless..."she breathed as she started walking. The rest followed her lead as both Amelia and   
Filia walked with their heads down. Amelia had the most guilty conscious that it was her fault Zelgadis   
had fallen. He had slipped from her grasp. She had let him slip, not purposely, but he had. Filia was deep  
in thought about who had kidnapped her cousin. Was she dead? Were they holding her captive? She   
didn't know, and it bugged her, she wanted to know. A small sweatdrop appeared at the side of her head   
as she heard the most annoying, ear piercing laugh in the world.   
  
"Xellos what do you want?" She said with an exasperated sigh. He laughed as he floated directly in front   
of her, keeping his distance as she walked. He pointed a finger in front of her face and winked as those   
dreaded words exited his lips:  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Filia whipped out her mace and took a couple swings as he dodged the first one.   
he stuck out his tongue and right before he could add a "nyaa!" sound, he was knocked aside. Filia   
laughed as she stood straight and proud as she put her mace away. Lina sighed.  
  
"I didn't think he'd come back...I was wrong obviously." Lina said as Gourry burst out laughing. "Oh,   
drop it! At least I do not have the brains of a jelly fish!" She said once more as she whapped the back   
of her hand on his chest...which just happened to turn out to be his breast plate. She cried out in pain  
as she shook her hand, threw her glove off and blew on it. This just made Gourry laugh even harder.   
Filia looked down at Amelia and smiled as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey...don't take it so hard on yourself...it wasn't your fault...it was mine...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to   
flip out like that. That dragon popped up out of nowhere and got a pretty good bite out of me." Filia said   
with comfort. Amelia looked up with the brightest smile, but her eyes were full of hurt and sorrow.   
  
"It's okay, Filia, I was the one who let him go...it was my fault..." Amelia sniffled as she stared back down   
at the ground. Filia opened her mouth to speak, but before she could she smelled something...then   
heard something. A curious look crept its way to her face as they entered a forest. Several minutes   
in the sound became louder and she stopped walking as her tail stuck straight out, almost as if a   
dogs as she sniffed the air. Her eyes widened as she ran forward, waiting for the smell to get   
stronger. The smell got to it's peak as she skidded to a stop, kicking some dirt up as she quickly   
pushed away some bushes. Her mouth dropped as her eyed watered up happily. Her hand traveled   
to her mouth as she gasped. There was a whole group of golden dragons in a small clearing.   
She stood fully and stepped into it as everyone stopped talking and stared at her. There was   
faint whispering coming from some of them as all their lips pulled into smiles. One stood up   
and walked up to her, taking her hands lightly, this caused her to blush. The group rushed over   
to the bush and crouched down, watching silently. Even Amelia forgot her trauma for a minute   
and watched curiously.  
  
"We've been waiting for you...now you can rejoin us..." came a rich voice from the man in front of   
her. He had messy blonde hair that fell wherever it pleased over his glazed eyes. He had neatly   
tanned skin and his shirt had been displaced somewhere, for Filia's eyes were caught on his broad   
shoulders and manly torso. Her cheeks reddened as she stared up at him.  
  
"N-Nani...? Where'd you all come from?" She asked in question, but not regret.  
  
"We're the last of the golden dragons, I sense you're one if I'm correct. My name's Blade, we heard   
you were coming and so we camped out here, waiting for you to come...we were hoping our town   
priestess would return so we could have a complete race." He said with a smile, which Filia had found   
irresistible. Lina smiled, knowing Filia would not make an easy good by as she slowly raised the other   
two to their feet and started to walk on. The three smiled, almost as if they had done a good deed.   
They were happy Filia had found more of her kind.   
  
"I-I...my friends..." Filia started as she looked back, for she knew they were watching but seeing that   
they were now gone she smiled. She was almost glad they did, for if they'd stayed, she'd never let them   
go. She looked up at Blade and smiled. "I'll stay..." The rest got up, smiling, almost evilly...but...yet   
innocently. Filia smiled, She was reunited with her clan and she was happy. Blade's eyes flashed a   
violet color as he smiled and walked after the group.  
  
  
  
Lina sighed. "I'm glad Filia found them...I'll miss her." Lina laughed as her hands rested   
behind her head.  
  
"I'm sure Mr. Metallium would too..." Amelia cheered on. Gourry laughed. Xellos appeared behind   
the three and laughed.  
  
"What? Where'd Filia go?" He asked in confusion. Lina turned and told him what had happened. He   
smiled as his eyes opened, revealing those cat-like depths, causing his smile to look devilish. Gourry   
raised his eyebrows and shrugged as the four walked on. "Aww...I'll miss teasing that poor old dragon..."   
He said, extremely fakely. Everyone walked in silence.   
  
  
AN: chapter two, yay! 


	3. Chapter Three

AN: I wonder if anyone's catching on yet. So sorry I haven't posted!!! I was on vacation ^^; now as for you who love Zelly-chan, he's not dead. I didn't wanna say that but some of you are complaining about the raywing thing. Well as I said someone's going to go OOC. Please keep that in mind. I'm going to say Zelly umm...didn't know it was coming so...he didn't have time to use it ^^; heh, enjoy.   
  
  
  
  
  
Amelia had been a lot more cheery these days than usual. The other two were proud of this, she continued her justice speeches to people she saw someone trying to shoot a rabbit or rob a small market. It was a little annoying, but hey, they're old Amelia was back. She skipped along with her head high with her arm hooked to Gourry's as they skipped together singing "the Wizard Of Oz". Lina sweatdropped as she watched the two. Lina stopped and blinked. Now that Filia was gone was their adventure over? Would they have to start a new one? Lina wanted to find out why the princess had been kidnapped and who had done it. So the answer to her question was no. Xellos appeared once again, that silly annoying grin plastered on his face what seemed to everyone to be eternity. Lina sighed. "Hello, Xellos, what do you want?" Lina said, her voice dripping with annoyance. Xellos was sarcastically taken aback.  
  
"Why, Lina...is it bad to want to see your friends?" Xellos asked sarcastically. Lina shot her head at him glaring.  
  
"For you, yes." She snapped as she walked on. Gourry and Amelia had fallen back with the group as they listened to the argument. Amelia couldn't help but laugh, she found the reactions Xellos got out of people hilarious. Lina didn't find this so funny She immediately turned around as Gourry and Amelia grew silent once again. Lina faced forward once more and Xellos was gone. She sighed as she continued walking.  
They walked for hours and hours, passing a few unknown creatures passed their way, they traded good for food, and or if they wished to attack, Gourry gave a sling at them with his sword. Once they found a camping place, Lina told Gourry to stay at the camp to make sure nothing destroyed, while she and Amelia went off to find some wood. While walking the two saw a pond, it was in a small clearing. The moon was full as its light poured over the sparkling water, making it look enchanted. The two were in awe. They looked at each other and smiled as Amelia leaned down and put her finger in it. She smiled an ear to ear smile.   
  
"It's a spring!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Just what I need!" Lina cried out as the two disposed of their clothes and hopped in. Lina closed her eyes in relaxation as she sank down so the water was right below her nose. Amelia moaned happily as she did the same. It had been a while since they'd taken a bath, let alone a warm one. They had a long conversation about what it was like when Zelgadis and Filia were still around. Amelia half screeched as Xellos appeared with two towels in his hands.  
  
"Umm....Xellos do you mind..." Amelia said as covered herself the best she could, red spreading throughout her cheeks.  
  
"Not at all!" He said with a lap as he set the towels down and disappeared once again. The girls looked at each other suspiciously as they took the towels and wrapped them around themselves. They grabbed their clothes and walked back to camp where they saw Gourry poking the firewood, trying to keep the fire alive. He looked up and fell off his chair.  
  
"I....Umm...Lina...?" Gourry stuttered as he scooted to the other side of the fire. Lina looked down at herself and shrugged. She looked back for Amelia and saw that she had deserted her to go get her clothes on. Lina decided this was a good idea and went behind a bush.  
Amelia had made her way back down to the spring with a bar of soap as she kneeled down on the side and slightly started washing her clothes. Zelgadis passed her mind all the while as she sighed and frowned. Xellos appeared behind her once again, though this time his eyes were open. Amelia sensed this. "Hello Xellos..." she sobbed as she started to rinse them. She turned around and froze immediately. She had no clue those cat-like, amethyst eyes staring deep into hers. It felt as though he was reaching into her soul and was slowly ripping it apart. This scared her. She backed up just the slightest as her heart leaped into her throat.  
  
"Amelia...why do you stay with them?" Xellos sneered as he landed, making sure never to break eye contact with her. Amelia groaned to herself as she stared confusingly.  
  
"What're you talking about...?" She asked. Her stomach lurched nervously as he took a step closer and stood her up. She held the towel tightly over her body. What was he going to do?   
  
"You know what I'm talking about...They've used you. taken advantage of what you had. They're jealous of your royalty..."  
  
"W-What...?" Amelia squeaked as Xellos took a step closer, they were about chest to chest. She shook nervously, mostly afraid of her life. She knew how powerful he was, but she had only seen this side once before and he had turned on Filia, not her.  
  
"They didn't save Zelgadis because they wanted you to be miserable...think about it..." Xellos said softly as he backed off. He jumped up as he slowly evaporated with a laugh. Amelia just stared at the place where he once was and slowly fell to her knees.   
She came back to the camp a while later and just snuggled into her sleeping bag and went to sleep, thoughts swarming throughout her head.  
  
  
  
  
The next day came no easier as Amelia forced herself up and got dressed. The three were up and walking into an open field. Amelia saw something in the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw a huge castle. It was hers. Her mouth dropped as she stopped immediately. This place was not familiar but the castle certainly was. She stopped as she heard a horse bound up behind her. Gourry and Lina stopped as she turned and looked at Amelia. "Princess Amelia Wila Tesla Saillune, your highness, we need you back at the throne." The knight said blankly. Amelia blinked confusingly.  
  
"What's wrong...?" She asked. Lina and Gourry continued to watch.   
  
"No time to explain, you must come." The knight said once more. Amelia sighed as she remembered she and Xellos's conversation the night before as she willingly climbed on without looking back. The knight took off on the horse with a full run as they back into the drawbridge and disappeared. Lina's mouth hung agape.  
  
"Did..." Lina started, but stopped and sighed. She turned around , shaking her head as she and Gourry continued walking. They felt something familiar floating in the air...it was the same atmosphere as when Filia and Zelgadis disappeared, but they ignored it. Once out of sight the castle disappeared. Gourry saw this and raised an eyebrow. Was it just him, or did that really happen. He didn't know. Xellos appeared suddenly.  
  
"I'm tired of this, it takes too long." He said with a sigh as he grabbed Lina from behind tightly and disappeared. Gourry gasped as his eyes bulged.   
  
"LINA!" He yelled out as he continued to stare at the place where she had disappeared. He yelled out once more as he drew his sword and ran full speed down the road, destined to find where Xellos had taken her. The pieces were slowly fitting together now. 


End file.
